


Un amor casi imposible

by LunaHHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHHr/pseuds/LunaHHr
Summary: La Guerra terminó y otras preocupaciones ocupan la mente del Trío de Oro.Hermione está terriblemente confundida con Fred, y Ron no le pone las cosas muy fáciles y mucho menos Draco, que está dispuesto a vengarse de Ginny Weasley.¿Qué fue lo que hizo la pelirroja para que él quiera venganza?¿Hermione decidirá con la cabeza? ¿O con el corazón?Harry  Potter, K+, Spanish, Romance, Humor & Drama. Hermione G., Fred W., Ginny W., Harry P., Draco M., Luna Lovegood, Ron W.TERMINADA





	Un amor casi imposible

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Ya que nuestra queridísima Rowling ''asesinó'' a nuestro querido Fred Weasley, me he tomado la libertad para revivirlo y hacer que pase unas cuantas cosillas con Hermione y los demás personajes. Queda de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechosreservados para mi escritora británica favorita: J.K Rowling.Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo terreno.

Dedicación: A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y a nadie, porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas.

Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.

"Un amor casi imposible"

Capitulo I: La Madriguera.

Hermione estaba lista para irse a la Madriguera, otra vez. Estaba feliz, pues la Guerra había terminado, había recuperado a sus padres de aquel embrujo tan devastador y Harry no había muerto, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. Sus padres no estaban nada contentos con ella pues, ellos hubieran preferido apoyarla en todo durante la guerra pero tuvieron que darle créditos pues fue para el bien de todos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron regresar a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año escolar. Con Harry fue fácil pues ahí estaría Ginny, pero con Ron fue difícil, pues no le gustaban los estudios y estaba decidido a no regresar, pero los encantadores ojos marrones de Hermione lo convencieron y así, de nuevo se formó el Trío de Oro. Una vez que Hermione terminó de arreglar sus cosas –sus libros, caldero, su uniforme- bajó a la sala de espera, para despedirse de su madre, ya que los chicos -Harry, Ron, y los gemelos Weasley- llegarían por ella en quince minutos, o quizá menos.

—Madre—dijo Hermione al tiempo que la abrazaba— ¿me despides de papá? No ha regresado y los chicos ya están por llegar. —Y en ese momento un estruendo se escuchó en toda la sala Granger, en la chimenea, haciendo que la madre de Hermione pegara un salto.

— ¡Quítate de encima de mí, zopenco! —le decía con dificultad Fred a su hermano menor, Ron.

— ¿Quien te manda a ponerte debajo de mi?-le espeto Ron, mientras se paraba.  
— ¡Cállense los dos! Está la madre de Hermione presente. —todos enrojecían y Hermione se la pasaba de la mar de bien. Los chicos llenos de polvo Flu, se sacudieron con delicadeza, tratando de no ensuciar nada, y luego sonrieron.  
— ¿Cómo están, chicos? —Preguntó Hermione— ¿Enserio? ¿Ni un solo abrazo? —preguntaba Hermione mientras hacia un fingido puchero.  
—Eh... este no—balbuceaban todos a la vez.  
— ¡Vamos soy yo! —Hermione alzo los brazos y dio una vuelta para que comprobaran. —Bueno, madre, ya los conoces pero al parecer son tan mal educados... —Buenas Tardes, Sra. Granger. —fue Fred el primero en saludar y sin que nadie lo viera le guiño un ojo a Hermione. Ella sintió un poco de enrojecimiento en las mejillas por ese detalle. La madre de Hermione le sonrió e igualmente hicieron todos, excepto Ron el dijo:  
—Buenas tardes, usted ya me conocía, pero solamente como amigo de Hermione—miro a Hermione y le sonrío esta le devolvió la sonrisa—Pero ahora vengo a presentarme como novio de Hermione, claro... si us...ted lo permite—trago saliva, se puso rojo, pero nunca bajo la cabeza, los chicos querían estallar en carcajadas pero, temían que la Sra. Granger les regañara. Así que solo levantaron el pulgar, señal de que iba bien. Excepto Fred.  
—Bien. Apruebo esta relación, pero si llegas a lastimar a mi pequeña... —estaba más que advertido.  
—Basta, Madre. Ha entendido perfectamente, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Hermione a Ron, este asintió, Hermione se acerco a Ron lo tomo de la mano, le dio un pequeño apretón, en muestra de que lo había hecho bien, este se la devolvió.  
—Es hora de irse. —dijo Fred, fingiendo no a ver visto como ambos se tomaban de las manos. Fred estaba confundido, no sabía que pasaba con él, pues sentía cosas extrañas cuando veía a ''Herms'' como solo él solía llamarla.

Todos se despidieron de la Sra. Granger de un apretón de manos, excepto Hermione y Ron, ya que... ¿estaban un poco más unidos? Echaron los polvos Flu y gritaron ''Madriguera'', primero fue George, Harry, Ron, Fred y Hermione.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Madriguera un delicioso olor a comida llegó a sus narices, Ron como era de esperar ya estaba preguntando: ¿Que cenaremos? A lo cual Fred y George le hicieron burla.  
— ¿Que cenaremos?-dijeron los dos a la vez— El glotón de nuestro hermanito no para de comer. —Cantaba George— ¿Sabes? Si Hermione piensa casarse contigo, ¿crees que querrá una bola de grasa por esposo? —rieron todos y Ron quedó del mismo color de su cabellos, conteniendo la furia.  
— ¡Basta! —sentenció la madre.  
—De acuerdo. —Dijeron los gemelos, con la cabeza baja, solo por si su madre los veía, sonrieron burlones otra vez.  
—Oigan, aun no es muy tarde. ¿Una reta de Quidditch? —preguntó George. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo: Fred, George y Harry un equipo y como Hermione se negó a jugar, tuvo que embrujar a uno de los gnomos para que sea el tercer jugador en el equipo de Ginny y Ron.

El atardecer hacia de un paisaje asombroso, los chicos parecían profesionales. Era una de esas escenas de películas perfectas, excepción del gnomo que no paraba de gritar. La señora Weasley pronto salió para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Todos llenos de barro, fueron regañados por Molly, y tuvieron que subir a cambiarse para luego bajar y comer una rica comida que había hecho por arte de magia la Sra. Weasley, todos entre bromas y bromas comían alegremente. Hermione se sintió en casa. Harry y Ginny desaparecieron misteriosamente, George jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Ron, y el señor Weasley aun no regresaba del ministerio, y entonces la Sra. Weasley había optado por darse una rica ducha. Y Fred... ¿dónde estaba él?

Hermione estaba extrañada al no encontrar a su amigo Fred, todo el juego y toda la cena él la había evitado, es decir, no la miraba, ni la molestaba como siempre solía hacer, ¿qué pasaba? Hermione decidió salir un rato al patio Weasley pero...

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, Hermione—se disculpó el Sr. Weasley pues había chocado con Hermione tirándola al piso, Ron inmediatamente fue para recoger a Hermione. George no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe Sr. Weasley—sonreía torpemente.

— ¿Segura, linda? —preguntó Ron, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, lo estoy. —dijo ella dulcemente y el señor Weasley carraspeó, anunciando:

—Bien, me iré a cambiar. —ambos le desearon buenas noches al Sr. Weasley.

— ¿Quieres salir un rato? —preguntó Ron muy despacio para que George no escuchara y no molestara mas rato. Hermione solo asintió, y tomados de las manos ambos salieron y fueron a la parte trasera del Gallinero, donde ellos creían que nadie los veía.

Fred estaba demasiado celoso, y si se quedaba en la sala un rato más, mirando como Ron y Hermione se dedicaban miradas intencionadas, todos sabrían la verdad. Estaba acostado en los helechos, donde no se podía ver, cerca del gallinero. Hermione se veía tan hermosa, tan delicada e inteligente y ese enano...

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo? —Fred se lamentaba cuando de pronto escuchó pasos y cuchicheos,pensó que eran los chicos que vendrían por él, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escuchó:

— ¿Cómo lo hice? —preguntaba Ron a Hermione, sonrojado.

— ¿Te refieres a levantarme del suelo? —Preguntó Hermione divertida—Fue caballeroso de tu parte.

—No, mi bonita-decía Ron, "¿Mi bonita?" -pensó Fred-; ''Idiota''-Lo de tu madre... hoy en la tarde—balbuceó Ron. Hermione sonrió, y lo tomó de las manos, y como Ron había bajado la cabeza, se la levantó con sus manos para luego tomarlas de nuevo.

—Fue perfecto—dijo Hermione acercando su rostro al de Ron. Fred no escuchaba más voces y temió lo peor, ¿estaban besándose? ¿Detrás del gallinero? ¿A escasos centímetros de él? a Fred le dieron nauseas... pero mantenía la esperanza y se dijo: "Hasta que no se case, seguiré comprándole flores... hasta que no haya un te amo... habrá esperanza'' Pero ahora sufría. Desearía ser él... el que tocara aquellos carnosos labios rosas. Lo deseaba, así que sin soportar más la agonía. Tenía un plan, se desapareció y apareció de nuevo pero ahora donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ron! ¡Te la vas a tragar! —gritó Fred, fingiendo estar asustado.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó Ron, que ya se había separado de Hermione, pero aun seguían con las manos agarradas—Fred, no podías ser más inoportuno—gruñó Ron.

— ¿Que me harás, enano? —dijo divertido Fred. Este gruñó y se le iba a lanzar para golpearlo pero justo en ese momento habló la Sra. Weasley.

— ¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! —Todos brincaron— ¿HAS SIDO TU EL QUE SE HA COMIDO EL PASTEL DE MANZANAS QUE LE HE HECHO A TU PADRE? ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡DE INMEDIATO! —Fred no evitó reírse, y Ron sonrojado se fue corriendo a la casa, no sin antes darle un beso a Hermione en las manos y decirle al oído que la quería, ella por su parte asintió con la cabeza.  
Cuando se fue, Fred miró fijamente a Hermione, esta se sintió un poco incomoda, estar a solas con Fred... en un lugar oscuro.

— ¿Y qué tal? —preguntó Fred como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Que tal qué? —enarcó una ceja Hermione, Fred se acercaba un poco.

—Ya sabes—la miró sonriendo— ¿El enano besa bien?-Hermione se ruborizó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Fred. —soltó Hermione nerviosa por la cercanía de Fred.

—Si sabes, ¿no?

— ¿Qué se supone que debo saber?-preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

—Que beso mejor yo. —y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, la cual deslumbro a Hermione, jamás le había pasado... ¡quedarse deslumbrada! ¡Por Fred!

—No me hagas reír, Fred. Y sí, tu hermano besa demasiado bien.-contestó titubeante, aún aturdida.

— ¡Eso lo dices, querida, porque no has probado estos labios! —dijo Fred, tratando de ignorar sus celos.

—Vayamos adentro. —dijo Hermione ignorando su ''querida'' y su comentario.

— ¿Por qué? —Se acercó un poco más— ¿no te gusta estar a solas conmigo?

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo nerviosamente Hermione—Es solo que todos se preguntaran por nosotros...

Se le quedó mirando a Fred un rato más. En verdad tenía a un cuñado demasiado atractivo.

 

LunaHHr

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, ignoren que es un poco corto :( y que lo he cortado tan de repente. Espero sus opiniones.


End file.
